Just you wait
by dark eyed demon girl
Summary: A story of Rin growing up and Sesshomuro changeing feelings ps DONT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Rin and Sesshomaru and how feelings change.**

From the care free girl Rin had once been she became a wild cat teen. A wondering women child dark brown eyes that with one look could say you-no-you–want it. Pale skin that flushes with delight at the simple things. What had happened to the small girl who fit into the orange kimono? What happened to the small human who never got moody? Who was just always happy to see me. What happened to **my little Rin**.

Sesshomaru pont of view

We have stoped in a plain clearing just to please Rin-san (tell me if thats right). Its not a bad thing we stopped its just did we have to stop in a place that has so many smells. Its hard to tell if ones pack is in one place. Well im sure Rin being 16 and able to use a sword and Jaken with his little fire stick, can take care of them selfs for a little bit... if i just rest my eyes...

"FLUFFY-sama wake up i found the perfect flower!!!!"

so much for my sleep…

Review plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz


	2. Chapter 2

**" " means talking **

**() means thoughts **

**Rins POV**

"FLUFFY-SAMA!!"

(Hmm I wonder why he looks so pissed…o well)

"What rin?"

"Can I start training with weapons?? Cassie my maid at home has started her training. She says now she even has a weapon of choice. And i feel kinda useless when you and the toad have to come save me every time I go to get a drink. "

"No this shessomaru does not think that would be a good idea."

"What!! Why not?? im just as old as the training girls."(What does he mean NO!!!!)

"Well those other trainies are demonesses and you are not, you are my ward. Do you believe that I am incapable of protecting you? Besides this Cassie is nothing but a maid she will have power behide her strenght, you may have power in your legs from walking the country but you are unfit to weald a weapon."

(**HOW DARE HE!! Does he not know that I work with the servents every time we go home for months apon time. That inconsiderate JERK. I am the one who has that place up to date on food, clothing, cleaning. Well i'll show him i will become a great mistress of swords. UNFIT MY BUTT!!! **)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluffys POV**

What a silly girl that Rin. I have always protected her and when I am gone Jaken or Ah- uh do or their lives would be forfeit. Does the girl not understand the differences of demon and human lifestyles? Fighting is not only a way of protection but also a way to find a mate at court. Demons and Demonesses alike have to fight for the right to mate a desired one in royal statues. Does she not know that her maid is royal and only serving as a humbling lesson from her father?

**Normal POV**

Jaken sat next to Ah-uh and watched the scene unfold Rin sat by the river bank silently fuming. While mi Lord sits by a tree his face is blank as ever but he stares at Rin. Living with his lord so long he can tell there is something amiss. His hands lightly clench and unclench in his obi. His perfect green aura is tinted a darker shade. One day she will push him to far and he will let go of his emotions.

Ah-uh gets up to graze in the flower field. This catches Rins attention and she runs over to play and be with Ah-uh. Ever since she first came to the group the dragon and girl have been thick as thieves. If one has a problem it will most likely be understood by the other.

No longer did the girl run in circles in any flower field but now she calmly walked around searching for her favored flower a white rose. Jaken had known that it symbolized something to the girl but could never quite figure it out. Did it symbolize the death of her family or winter which she wishes to keep away at all costs? Or maybe their ever stoic Lord?

**Rins POV**

That…. That… that…. JERK!! I have never known him to be such a closed minded man. Does he only see me as a helpless girl? "Im a teen" as in the words of Kagome. I deserve to pick and choose how I defend myself. Would training with a sword help show him I have a more tomboyish side to life? I dislike staying home and wearing elegant things they are normally itchy and tight to the skin. Once in a while is ok but every stinking day!! And I hear the nasty things they say about me when im their. Like I am mi Lords whore or that im going to be eaten or sold as soon as im pretty enough. The male demon lords have even leered at me and made rude comments like "After dinner come to my rooms I wish to test what Lord Sesshomaru has found so interesting" I run to my room to cry my heart out. How could they be so cruel?

I burry my face into Ah-uh main. I must not cry. He will smell my tears. I have a need to be self sufficient. No tears till bath time. Ah-uh if I tell you my darkest secrets will you keep them. Never tell the master who you have sworn complete allegiance to? Never blame or condemn me for feeling I cannot stop. I need to know.

You tilt your heads in agreement. How I love you my friends the few who are not phony.

Take me to Inuyasha and his friends maybe they will help my prove myself.

**Normal POV**

Rin and Ah-uh sneak away in the background as Sesshomaru goes hunting for food, Jaken sleeping by the fire.

**(chapter #3 BABY reveiw or i'll cry!!! ps i DONT OWN INUYASHA...i soo sad)  
**


End file.
